White Christmas
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVSWWE, Xander learns to appreciate the value of a white Christmas. TTH Secret Santa fic for Chimera


Name: Chimera Email: rejected_loser_babe@hotmail.com Genre Requested: BtVS/WWE Pairing Requested: Anya/Matt Hardy, Xander/Lillian Garcia, Faith/Shannon Moore Type Requested: Romance, fluff, general, drama Maximum Rating Requested: Hard R  
  
White Christmas  
  
Author: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Category: BtVS/WWE Pairing/Characters: Xander/Lillian Garcia Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or WWE. No copyright infringement is intended. Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Personal Space, Fanfiction.net, Chimera is welcome to it as well. Rating: PG Spoilers: None really Summary: Xander learns to appreciate white Christmas'. Notes: I actually did get it done, I was wondering for a while. The song used is White Christmas (how did you know!). I hope Chimera enjoys her Christmas present. Happy non-denominational winter holiday! ~  
  
//The sun is shining, the grass is green  
  
The orange and palm trees sway There's never been such a day In Beverly Hills, LA But it's December the 24th And I'm longing to be up north//  
  
The opening verse of the song sung out clearly from her beautiful voice. Xander smiled as he watched he, unconsciously running his hand along the simple wedding band on his finger.  
  
He slowly let the memories wash over him. Memories of her and him, of all the wonderful times they had shared. With a sigh, he took the music in and closed his eyes. Images flew to his head, and he let himself reminisce on times past.  
  
Lillian Garcia sung on.  
  
//I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
  
Just like the ones I used to know  
  
Where the tree tops glisten,  
  
And children listen  
  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow//  
  
"Ahhhhh. Choo!"  
  
The sneeze erupted out of the nose and mouth of Xander Harris. His brown eyes narrowed at the noise he had made, trying to intimidate himself into not doing it again.  
  
Standing there, the young man hugged his arms around his torso, his light jacket not doing much against the cold. He shivered as the chill wind raced past him, ruffling brown hair and leaving him numb.  
  
Shuffling around in an attempt to warm up he was reminded that running shoes did not protect very well against the perfect whiteness of snow. His feet were soaked and the wetness had begun to seep into his jeans.  
  
Looking around he attempted to catch a glance of blonde hair. He was really hoping his girlfriend would show up soon. Snow was not his thing. Sure, nice enough to see it in movies and TV, or even the light sprinkling they had gotten that one time, but this much just wasn't right.  
  
"Snow isn't natural." he muttered to himself, closing his eyes for a second and trying to picture himself back in Sunnydale. The sun, the beach, the warmth he could almost feel. It would almost be worth the demons.  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
Xander was abruptly knocked out of his fantasy by the impact of something cold and wet against the back of his head. He jolted forward somewhat before managing to catch himself.  
  
Bringing a hand to the back of his head, he pulled a chunk of compacted white snow from the brown locks. Looking at it, he let a frown slide across his features and his forehead creased in irritation.  
  
A soft female giggle sounded from behind him. Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of Lillian Garcia, a sweet smile on her face and laughter bubbling from her lips.  
  
Xander's frown deepened somewhat at the sight of her bundled up warmly in winter clothes.  
  
Bending his arms so that elbows stuck out and hands rested on his hips, he settled an annoyed look on the blonde ring announcer. "So," he deliberately drew out his words, "you think this is funny, do you?"  
  
Lillian smiled widely at her boyfriend's discomfort. She then feigned deep thought for several seconds before coming to an answer. With a nod, she let out a musical, "Quite."  
  
Xander let a smirk slowly develop on his lips as he watched her, a plan forming in his mind. She watched him with open eyes, easily knowing he was planning retaliation. Xander was much too easy to read for his own good.  
  
With only a moment's hesitation, the young man launched himself towards the petite woman. She was already on her way. Their laughter ran out in the snow-covered world as the chase began.  
  
//I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
  
With every Christmas card I write  
  
May your days be merry and bright  
  
And may all your Christmas' be white//  
  
"I'm not laying down in that." The voice had firm conviction and a slightly horrified tone. As his fiancé turned towards him, he tried to keep that conviction.  
  
Lillian Garcia pouted as beautifully as she did everything else. Taking in the brunette man with wide brown eyes she tried to sway him to her side.  
  
"You can't possibly go any longer without making a snow angel!" she cried in disagreement. She grabbed his gloved hands with her mittens and pulled him towards the snow. "It's not Christmas if you don't."  
  
She was greeted with resistance on his part. "Lying in the cold, wet snow is not part of Christmas." He denied, already feeling himself soften at the eager look in the blonde woman's eyes. "Do I have to?"  
  
She simply sent him a dazzling smile before dragging him towards certain doom. "It'll be fun, I promise." Laughter was pushing its way up her throat.  
  
As Xander took her in, he couldn't be grumpy about the weather. Who cared if he got a little wet anyway? He'd do anything to keep that smile on her face and that laughter in her eyes.  
  
As the two of them stomped together threw the snow, Xander thanked the Powers That Be that he had found Lillian. She was the brightest spot in his life. He finally let a smile curve his lips as they stopped in front on an undisturbed piece of snow.  
  
Lillian's cheeks were flushed as she carefully turned her back to the snow. She gave Xander one more smile before pecking him on the cheek. Following that, she leapt backwards, landing face up on the snow.  
  
Her arms and legs were glued to her sides as she carefully opened her eyes. Checking that she hadn't disturbed any on the snow around her, she then motioned for Xander to join her.  
  
The Californian looked at her, arching a single eyebrow before shrugging in hopelessness. He turned his back, before jumping in much the same way he had seen Lillian do moments ago.  
  
Slightly less graceful, he managed to make it anyway, plunking down in the snow. Xander then turned his chocolate eyes to Lillian, seeing her holding back giggles. Childishly, he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Lillian let a giggle out. With a laugh of his own, Xander moved on to his next concern.  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
//I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
  
With every Christmas card I write May your days be merry and white And may all your Christmas' be white//  
  
As the songs last cords came to an end, Xander let himself return from the past. Lillian gave a smile on stage, before wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and heading off. As she turned, Xander couldn't help but notice the glittering snowflake earrings she wore.  
  
With a smile, he thought of all the Christmas memories they had shared together. The snow, the fun, the warmth. Lillian had made up for every Christmas he had lost at home.  
  
With a start, he realized that snow wasn't that bad anymore, as long as he had Lillian there to melt it for him.  
  
Humming slightly, he stood, heading for the door. "And may all your Christmas' be white."  
  
The End. 


End file.
